Soul Eater: Unfaithful Lovers
by redeyesofhell
Summary: SoulxTsubaki BlackstarxMaka antiSoulxMaka and TsubakixBlackStar please be kind I apologize if it is out of charcter
1. Chapter 1

**Maka and Soul: Unfaitful**

**I own nothing good day.**

**redeyesofhell owns niether Soul Eater nor the song Unfaithful as they belong to their respected owners no copyright is intended nor shown please be nice in the reviews.**

**Story of my life****  
****Searching for the right****  
****But it keeps avoiding me****  
****Sorrow in my soul****  
****'Cause it seems that wrong****  
****Really loves my company****  
**

Maka looked at Soul's sleeping form sadly she loved him not the way he did, but as a brother when he confessed I didn't want to break his heart, but in a way she was breaking it in the worst way possible by following in her Papa's footsteps something she swore she would never do. She sighed as she rubbed his back, tears forming when he caught in and cuddled with it, snoring softly. "I'm sorry Soul I can't return your feelings, yet at the same time I can't break your heart either." Maka thought, the tears spilling over.

**He's more than a man****  
****And this is more than love****  
****The reason that the sky is blue****  
****The clouds are rolling in****  
****Because I'm gone again****  
****And to him I just can't be true**

Her thoughts turned to her second boyfriend the one she really loved, Black Star, at first he was annoying, but when he gloated he stopped to check on Tsubaki, his partner and girlfriend, Soul, my boyfriend and his best friend, and finally Me, his crush and secret lover. He was so sweet when we were alone. The cocky brat he is, was just a mask that he never unveiled not even to Tsubaki, but he did for me. And my heart belongs to him alone. "I'm sorry Soul please forgive me." I whispered mutely **And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful****  
****And it kills him inside****  
****To know that I am happy with some other guy****  
****I can see him dying****  
**

Soul watched her back sadly, he knew she didn't love him, but that selfish part of him wanted to pretend. "If I don't pull the veil off, it won't come off." He thought selfishly. As if she could hear his thoughts Maka turned and smiled a _fake_ smile to him as she strapped on her boots. "Bye Soul!" Maka yelled to me. I walked over to see her off. "It doesn't matter I know where she is going anyway." I thought tears almost spilling over, but I covered it by throwing a lopsided grin to cover for it.

**I don't wanna do this anymore****  
****I don't wanna be the reason why****  
****Every time I walk out the door****  
****I see him die a little more inside****  
**

I turned seeing Soul looking at me wearing a _fake_ grin to cover his tearful eyes. "He's dying inside yet he scrambles off to the door as if that alone would pull me back." I thought as I turned to hide my wet cheeks quickly walking out not seeing him clutch his heart as it throbbed.

**I don't wanna hurt him anymore****  
****I don't wanna take away his life****  
****I don't wanna be...****  
****A murderer****  
**

When he was napping half-dressed I saw his scar my heart lurched. "Even before he knew his feelings he still protected me, and now I am repaying him by cheating on him with his best friend." I thought in pain

**I feel it in the air****  
****As I'm doing my hair****  
****Preparing for another date****  
****A kiss upon my cheek****  
****As he reluctantly****  
****Asks if I'm gonna be out late**

I watched as Maka fixed her hair for another outing with the 'girls', but I knew who she is seeing him, Black Star. I couldn't hate either of them "It's my fault anyway." I thought hoping Maka would hear me so she'd stop crying.

**I say I won't be long****  
****Just hanging with the girls****  
****A lie I didn't have to tell**

"Where are you going? He asked even though we both know who I'm seeing. "Just the Girls." I lied playing along with the make-believe world he'd conjured up to make him and I innocent and loving couple like everyone else.

**Because we both know****  
****Where I'm about to go****  
****And we know it very well**

I nodded despite knowing that the 'girls' as she called it were not here, but in Hawaii with Kid. "The only girl who stayed was Tsubaki and her boyfriend is who Maka is seeing." I thought bitterly.**  
****'Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful****  
****And it kills him inside****  
****To know that I am happy with some other guy****  
****I can see him dying****  
**She glared at the door as she closed it. "He just nodded and looked exactly like a abused dog waiting for its master to come back. "Which is almost completely true!" I thought in realization.

**I don't wanna do this anymore****  
****I don't wanna be the reason why****  
****Every time I walk out the door****  
****I see him die a little more inside****  
****I don't wanna hurt him anymore****  
****I don't wanna take away his life****  
****I don't wanna be...****  
****A murderer**

A abused pet starves for attention even from its abusive master which is exactly what this situation was. Despite knowing I'm cheating he still pretends to not notice despite his aching heart which I see him clutch almost every second I even mention leaving,**Our love, his trust****  
****I might as well take a gun and put it to his head****  
****Get it over with****  
****I don't wanna do this****  
****Anymore****  
****Whoa, oh.****  
****Anymore (anymore)**

"Black Stars' love or Soul's trust." I thought absent-mindedly plucking a petal from the rose clutched in my palm. "I might as well have let Crona kill Soul at least he would be at peace, and not hiding his pain even in his _sleep_. **I don't wanna do this anymore****  
****I don't wanna be the reason why****  
****And every time I walk out the door****  
****I see him die a little more inside****  
****And I don't wanna hurt him anymore****  
****I don't wanna take away his life****  
****I don't wanna be...****  
****A murderer (a murderer)****  
****No, no, no****  
****Yeah, yeah, yeah**

"I'm so sorry Soul, but I'm breaking up with you." I practiced out loud turning with a jolt to see a tearful Soul holding a crushed box in his hand the shards of porcelain from the vase scattered on the floor. Despite wanting to comfort him I knew a quick break up would hurt less than _years_ of make believe. He picked his shuddering body up and walked out the door, but I could see a relieved smile. He was happy that I dumped him for Black Star, Soul I thought with a smile, you truly are one in a million! wiping my tears as I prepared for my date with Black Star.


	2. Chapter 2: Take a bow Black Star

**Chapter 2: Take a bow and leave Black Star**

**Oh, How about a round of applause, Yeah  
A standing ovation  
Oh, Yeah  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah**

Tsubaki frowned wiping her tears, as she gave a dry chuckle. "How about a round of applause for Black Star, He broke my heart and gave no explanation." She thought,

You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out

Tsubaki looked outside her and _Black Star_'s apartment seeing him on his knees say **  
**_**[Chorus:]**_**  
Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught**

"I'm-" I began, but she interrupted, "Don't say it Black Star you are not sorry, if you are you wouldn't have done it, you're only sorry you got caught." I don't know what hurt more her lack of faith or the fact it was true.**  
But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow**

"Black Star you maybe a loud ninja, but you're a good actor, you really made me think you were in love with me; It was never me, but tell me does _Soul_that you're dating his _girlfriend_?" I said sadly.

Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)  
You better hurry up  
Before the sprinklers come on (come on)  
Talking' bout'  
Girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like a re-run  
Please, what else is on (on)

"Girl I love you, you're the one not _Maka_." I said trying to get her to let me in so I could explain when she calms down. "Black Star just get out, grab your clothes and get gone." She said in a tone that left no room for arguments. She gave a chuckle and continued, "You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on." **  
**_**[Chorus]**_

**Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
**"I'm sorry" He said despite my warning, "Go on and take a bow, kid" I said icily I saw his confused and hurt look, but I didn't care, I gave and gave for him, nearly as much as Soul did for Maka and they took our love and threw it back in our face and cheated on us with our _best friend_._**[Bridge]**_**  
Oh, And the award for  
The best liar goes to you (goes to you)  
For making me believe (that you)  
That you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech, Oh  
**She walked in and shut the door, "Kidd I did act like a kid didn't I" I thought before a bag connected with my face and fell to the ground with a plop. "You'll never surpass Shinigami-sama or Kami-sama, if you continue, I will not forget this or our relationship, but if you act professional we will still be partners." She said in her new icy voice reserved only for me.**  
How about a round of applause  
A standing ovation  
But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
Now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining**

"I will see you Monday, Black Star, leave the speeches behind and act professional." I said**  
**

**But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
But it's over now**

"It's over Black Star no duct tape is going to fix us, so just leave." She said tears flowing down her cheeks. I turned and fled, passing Blair and Soul who I guess are Tsubaki's new roommates as Maka kicked them out, or did they kick themselves out, I wondered


	3. Chapter 3

**The Last night for Tsubaki **

**You come to me with scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this**

"Hi" Tsubaki said to me, with bandages covering her scars from her mission which covered her wrist. "This is the last night I'm going to get depressed over Black Star, he and Maka our happy that's all that matters" She continued, I smiled ever since the incident Tsubaki and I had gotten closer, and I had developed a small crush on her. **  
I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine  
But I know it's a lie.  
**"I just came to say goodbye Soul, but I can't say it without crying because I knew it was a lie.**  
****[Chorus:]****  
This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know**

_"This is the last night you'll spend alone" Soul said in my dreams,_**  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be.**

**-**I'm everywhere you need me to be, and I promise I won't ever let you go" I said rocking her as she cried into my jacket****

Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all  
I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine  
But I know it's a lie.  
" 'Why did this happen it's all your fault' was what my parents constantly screamed at my brother's death" I said with sadness Soul grinned and I felt like I had been struck, but he learned forward and hugged me, "It's not your fault they don't know you like I know you, they just don't know ya at all." he said "I'm so sick of when they say 'It's just a phase you'll be alright' " I said tears flowing "But I now it's a lie" was what he and I said together **  
****[Chorus]**

**This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be.**

"Tsubaki look me in the eyes" I said silently pleading her to listen to what I said "This is the last night you'll spend alone" I continued as I embraced her not wanting to let go**  
The last night away from me  
**"I'll never leave you" I said rocking her as her sobs died to mere sniffles**  
****[Bridge:]****  
The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand I will help you hold on**

I took his hand "Please Soul help me hold on" I pleaded**  
Tonight,  
Tonight.**

I smiled "Only if you do the same"****

**[Chorus]**

**This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be.**

"This is the last night," He said "That you'll be alone, I promise Tsubaki I'll protect you with my life"**  
I won't let you say goodbye,  
I'll be your reason why.  
**"I'll be the anchor keeping you here if you do the same for me," I said, hoping she'll agree if she leaves the madness will most likely consume as I won't fight it anymore.**  
The last night away from me,  
Away from me.**

**"**It's a deal I said leaning in and sealing our deal with a kiss


End file.
